


Kinky Favors or Never Trust Abby When She Asks For A Favor

by Kateri



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, Humor, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim should know better than to trust Abby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky Favors or Never Trust Abby When She Asks For A Favor

McGee desperately tried to hold back both his groans of pleasure and his desire to thrust hard into the warm heat surrounding his dick. It was only his fear that kept him from doing either. Fear that his groan would actually come out a whimper and that thrusting would somehow make this whole nightmare real.

He was never trusting Abby again, he was also never ever doing her another favor.

While he was making declarations of intent maybe he should go ahead and promise himself that first thing in the morning he would put in for a transfer because even surviving as Agent Afloat would be preferable to having to see DiNozzo everyday knowing that his dick had been down the other man's throat while their Boss thrust quite enthusiastically into the former detective.

Swallowing another moan as Tony did something that had be be illegal, Tim figured that the only reason he hadn't already blown was the same fear and shock that was keeping him immobile.

Tim should have realized that something was up when Abby started asking him all those questions about his orientation, and whether he thought it mattered if the person giving a blow job was male or female. When he had finally admitted that if all that was expected of him was to stand there and receive a great BJ he couldn't think of a reason why the sex of the person giving him oral sex mattered.From there Abby had worked into how a couple of her friends needed an extra hand, well actually what they needed was an extra dick. Reading in between the lines  
Tim had concluded that these friends of Abby were very kinky and had some type of bizarre open relationship, that involved voyeurism and threesomes. Apparently as a birthday gift the more dominate of the two was going to allow a his partner to suck dick while getting fucked, after watching said partner fuck women earlier in the evening.

The way that Abby explained it was that the younger of the two not only got off on watching his partner watch him fuck women but loved to engage is anal and oral sex when he himself could no longer get hard. Tim had finally agreed but had insisted that firstly it happen at Abby's house and second that he and Abby go out drinking first.

So it was a slightly tipsy Tim that Abby led into her spare room calmly explaining to Tim that he didn't have to do anything other than sit down on the head of the bed, leaning against the headboard, that her friends would do the rest.

Just moments after a slightly nervous, yet aroused, Tim had situated himself though the nightmare had begun with a totally naked Tony DiNozzo rushing into the room and attaching himself to Tim's dick. Tim supposed, looking back it was a good thing  
that he hadn't hauled off and hit Tony since less then a minute later his very hard and leaking boss had come into the room and proceeded to start fucking DiNozzo's ass.

Yep, he was definitely talking to Vance in the morning, because while he could stand the thought of his boss and Tony in a kinky relationship, being a part of that kinky relationship was just too much.

First though he was going to take advantage of the fact that Tony DiNozzo was a world class cocksucker.


End file.
